


Culture Notes - Avaria

by HarmonyBlu



Series: Overcoming Tragedy [2]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:18:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9236798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarmonyBlu/pseuds/HarmonyBlu





	1. General Notes

  * Singular - Avarian
  * Vocal quality determines primary social status
  * Instrumental ability determines secondary social status
  * Families generally follow matriarchal inheritance patterns
  * Flock society/government run by a council made up of the top 7 musicians (A15-1 through A15-7) in the flock
  * Top musician (A15-1) acts as head of the flock council
  * Music festival held every year to determine council members and council head as well as social ranking of all adults within the flock
  * Love received determines wing size
  * Love given determines plumage level and health
  * Children ranked within their school
  * Top ten children from each school ranked against children from other schools in the flock during music festival
  * A12 and A13 ranks act as diplomats and travel to other lands
  * If someone misses a ranking festival, they are ranked as “Rankless” until the next festival they attend
  * Two levels of school, primary and specialization
  * Children start going to school at age 10 once wings and downy feathers begin to grow in, guardian impression susceptibility has stopped, and they begin unofficial voice lessons with a parent/guardian
  * Children are sacred and to hurt a child is a crime punishable by loss of voice and banishment from all ranking festivals
  * All flock A15’s are ranked at the national ranking festival (Festival of Chords) with an alpha (α) ranking
  * Flocks generally consist of 15-30 families
  * The Festival of Chords is a time to socialize with other Flocks and for young adults to court and find a Nest and Flock to settle with
  * Family units (Nests) generally consist of 3-6 mated Avaria and their children, though there have been larger mated groups
  * Nests often settle with the Flock of one of the female mates, though this is not a rule
  * Once an Avarian reaches elder status, they are removed from the ranking and take a place on the Elder Board that judges and oversees the ranking
  * Flocks named after bird species
  * Nest named after Point
  * Most Avaria are flight-capable
  * All arts important, auditory arts valued above visual arts
  * Eat primarily meat and fruit with only a few vegetables
  * Wing preening is a social bonding practice used by mates 
    * Mates preen each other's wings and the wings of any Nest-children




	2. Population Vocab

  * Nation=total Avaria population
  * Flock=location based subunit of Nation
  * Nest=individual family unit of typically 3-6 mated Avaria and their children
  * Point=highest ranking member of a Nest




	3. Ranking

  * 1/2 – denotes primary vs. specialization school, child ranking only
  * a/b/c/… – school designation, modifier for school notation used if a Flock has more than one school
  * A/C – denotes adult vs. child
  * 0-15 – primary rank, higher # = higher rank, based on vocal quality
  * 1-? – secondary rank, lower # = higher rank, based on instrumental ability
  * α[#] – alpha ranking, lower # = higher rank, only given to A15’s, national ranking of all A15’s, based on overall musical ability
  * Examples: A15-9α23, 1bC0-17




	4. Lifespan Vocab

Total lifespan = ~1,000 years

  * Nestling – 50 years, primary schooling during this stage
  * Fledgling – 100 years, specialization schooling during this stage
  * Adult – 750 years, ranked, part of the workforce
  * Elder – age 900 to death, member of the Elder Board




	5. Impression

  * Susceptible to guardian impressions for first 10 years of life
  * Able to impress on a mate after becoming an adult
  * Pheromones released by glands in the collar
  * Newborns constantly receptive to guardian pheromones and releasing ward pheromones
  * Intent to mate causes Avarian to begin releasing and become receptive to mating pheromones
  * Intent to guardian impress causes Avarian to begin releasing guardian pheromones and become receptive to ward pheromones
  * Pheromones transferred by nuzzling or preening the collar




	6. Reproduction

  * 6 month gestational period in mother’s womb
  * Egg begins to form and harden during last month of internal gestation
  * Egg is laid
  * 4 month incubation period
  * Egg hatches
  * Generally 1-2 eggs per clutch
  * Mother and Nest-mates generally impress while cleaning the hatchling(s) directly after hatching




	7. Economy

  * Free market economy
  * Currency based system
  * Pebbles and stones
  * Iron, bronze, silver, gold, and platinum
  * 5 pebbles to a stone of the same metal
  * 10 iron stones to 1 bronze pebble
  * 10 bronze stones to 1 silver pebble
  * 10 silver stones to 1 gold pebble
  * 10 gold stones to 1 platinum pebble




	8. Introductions

  * Formal: [full name][rank], Nest-[daughter/son] of Nest [Point first name] of Flock [flock name] by [mother’s full name][mother’s rank] 
    * “Julie Windracer 1bC9-3, Nest-daughter of Nest Clara of Flock Sparrow by Amanda Windracer A8-6”
  * Informal: [full name][rank] 
    * “Julie Windracer 1bC9-3”




End file.
